Transformers: Beta
Transformers: Beta is an upcoming American cartoon animation television series which will set in Discovery Family a year after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series). This series burrow elements from Generation 1, Transformers: Beast Wars/Beast Machine Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series), the Unicorn Trilogy, Transformers: Animated, the movies, Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series). Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members * Optimus Prime (Peter Cellun): * Bumblebee (Will Firedle): * Jazz (Andrew Garfield): * Blues (Daryl Sabra): A clone of Jazz * Knock Out (Daran Norris): * Jetfire (Troy Baker): * Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): * Tailgate (Josh Keaton): * Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): * Hound (Jeremy Shada): * Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Elite Autobots * Sunstreaker (Travis Willingham): * Drift (Eric Bauza): * Trailbreaker (David Kaye): * Windblade (Kristy Wu): * Chromia (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): * Wheelie (Tom Kenny): * Prowl (Alan Tudky) * Hot Shot (Jason Jansen): * Blaster (Twincast in Japan) (Phil LaMarr): * Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): * Lancer (Tara Strong): * Smokescreen (Nolan North): * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): * Flashpoint (Jennifer Hale): * Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Josh Keaton as Hot Rod, Matthew Mercer as Rodimus Prime): * Crosswise (X-Car in Japan) (Dan Woren): * R.E.V. (Race Exertion Vehicle) (Eagle Killer in Japan) (Daran Norris): * * * * * * Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): * Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): * Overlord (David Kaye): * Warpath (Jamieson Price): * Perceptor (Jim Ward): * Hauler (Tom Kenny): * Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan) (Lex Lang): Wreckers Old Wreckers ''' * Springer (Daran Norris): * '''New Wreckers * Dinobots * Protectobots * Technobots * Trainobots * Aerialbots * Buildobots * Maximals * Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members ''' * Megatron/Galvatron (Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): * Shockwave (David Solobov): * Starscream (Steven Blum): * Soundwave/Soundblaster (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): ** Ravage (Frank Welker): ** Laserbeak (John Kassir): ** Rumble (Tom Kane): ** Frenzy (John Kassir): ** Wingthing (Dee Bradley Baker): ** Ratbat (Frank Welker): * Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): * Lugnut (David Kaye): * Blitzwing (Dave Boat): * Barricade (Keith David): * Thunderblast (Maryke Hendrikson): * Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): '''Future Members * Blackout (Noah Nelson): * Obsidian (Clancy Brown): * Astrotrain (Bumper Robinson): * Brushguard (Daran Norris): Knock Out's old partner who wants revenge on him for betraying the Decepticons. He is a little bit dimwitted and a little bit smart. He transforms into a trailer truck. * Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): Starscream's brother * Skywarp (Scott Whyte): Starscream's brother * Slipstream (Jessica Straus): Starscream's sister * Oil Slick (Phil LaMarr): * Strika (Jennifer Hale): * Scrapmetal (Scott Whyte): * Octane/Mega-Octane (Scott Whyte as Octane, Tom Kane as Mega-Octane): * Shockblast (David Solobov): * Scourge (): * Cyclonus (): * Smokejumper (Nolan North): Blues' rival. He has the same personalities as both Smokescreen and Cliffjumper. As a triple changer, he transforms into a red and silver car. * Bludgeon (): Insecticons * Terrorcons * Stunticons * Combaticons * Onsluaght (Dolrailer in Japain in his new body) (Brad Davidorf): * Brawl/Armorhide (Dangar in Japan in his new body) (Nolan North): * Swindle/Rollbar (Greenjeeper in Japan in his new body) (Fred Willard): * Vortex/Ro-Tor (Hepter in Japan in his new body) (Neil Kaplan): * Blast Off/Movor (Shutter in Japan in his new body) (Keith Ferguson): * Bruticus (Trevor Devall): * Ruination (Bladigus in Japan) (): Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan) (): * Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan) (): * Overbite/Jawbreaker (): * Seawing (): * Skalor (Gulf in Japan) (): * Tentakill (Kraken in Japan) (): * Piranacon (King Poseidon in Japan) (): Constructicons * Predacons Perdaking's Peck ''' * Predaking (Peter Mensah): * Darksteel (Steven Blum): * Skylynx (Nolan North): * Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): * Waspinator (Tom Kenny): * Crazybolt (James Arnold Taylor): '''Glowstrike's Peck * Glowstrike (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): * Saberhorn (Fred Tatasciore): * Scorponok (Victor Bandt): * Bisk (Khary Payton): * Quillfire (Andy Milder): * Thunderhoof (Frank Stallone): Other Decepticons * Other Transformers * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky (Anthony Padilla): * Chip Chase (Ian Hecox): * Carly Spencer (Vanessa Marshell): * Other Humans * Episodes Season 1 # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 1: # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 2: # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 3: # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 4: # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 5: # More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 6: # Schooled: # Destroy, Build, Destroy! Pt. 1: # Destroy, Build, Destroy! Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # Hard Knocks: # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7: Uprising # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Payback Pt. 1: # Payback Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8: Rise of Unicorn # # # # # # # # # # # # # Spin-Off Transformers: The Beast Wars is an upcoming spin-off series of Transformers: Beta. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:Television Series Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction